The Kristoff Situation
by floppymcfoppybottoms
Summary: Kristoff tries to help Elsa out, but gets caught up in a tricky situation...


**Author's note: Floppy here again. I went and saw Frozen recently and was so inspired by it that I decided to hash this out as quickly as possible! I really did my best to recreate the Frozen universe and made sure to keep the story as relevant and believable as possible! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold and icy morning in the kingdom of Arendelle. The sun was just barely beginning to peak up over the mountains and the icicles hung down off of the surrounding tree branches like slow-running faucets. Drip drip drip. It was almost maddening, the drip of the melting ice against the ground. I say almost because snow coated the landscape like a blanket upon a king-sized bed so you couldn't really hear it. There were winter birds chirping and beginning to go about their daily routine. Most people were still asleep at this hour.

Elsa lit a cigarette. The heat of her lighter greatly contrasted the cool morning air.

"There you are."

Kristoff approached, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Kristopher," Elsa cooed.

"It's Kristoff."

Elsa chuckled. Kristoff was always deadly serious. In this business you had to be.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Elsa inquired.

Kristoff smiled. "Of course. I always deliver." He patted the leather briefcase he'd been carrying. The man was dressed professionally: black suit and tie with Ray-ban wayfarers.

Elsa stuck her arms out to grab the briefcase. Kristoff hesitated, jokingly unsure of whether or not he should hand it to her, but smiled as he... _**let it go**_. Elsa took it over to a nearby rock and set it down. She tumbled through the combination lock and snapped it open revealing its contents. Three kilos of Peruvian cocaine.

Reaching into her dress, Elsa pulled a pocket knife out from her stocking and flipped it open. She cut into one of the bags and stuck her pinkie in. A small bit of the coke stuck to her finger and she gave it a taste.

"What do you think?"

Elsa continued to stare at the case. "What do I think?"

"Come on, Elsa. What do you think? That's some good shit, right?"

"Mhmm," she said. "It's good alright."

"Only the best for my clients."

"I know, Kristoff. You've never let me down before."

"Now, the damages..." Kristoff continued. "For regular clients, this much powder is usually pretty costly. For you, the price is knocked down a bit."

He paused. Elsa noticed this and turned to look at him.

"But don't think I forgot about Tijuana. You really did us a favor down there."

"Yes, well, anything I can do to help out a friend." She smiled.

"That's why for you, the friend price is a measly thousand." He returned the smile.

"Yes well..." Elsa trailed off.

_Click_.

Anna stuck a gun up to Kristoff's head.

"...I think you should reconsider that offer."

"Kristopher," Anna grunted.

"It's Kristoff-"

"Ah-ah-ah," Elsa interrupted. "I don't think you're really in a position to make corrections, Kristopher. We know about your association with the Yakuza."

"Y-you knew?" Kristoff stuttered nervously.

Elsa smiled. "We do now."

Anna brought the butt of the pistol down on Kristoff's head. He fell to the ground as the snow beneath his head began to turn blood-red. Elsa closed the briefcase and tossed it over to Anna, pulling out her own concealed revolver. It was Elsa's signature gun.

"Consider this a message," Elsa said.

"W-wait-" Kristoff started, but it was too late. Elsa aimed and pulled the trigger, shooting Kristoff in the stomach. He screamed out in pain as blood poured out onto his suit. He keeled over, yelling and bargaining with Jewish God to spare him. Because he was Jewish.

Elsa and Anna began to walk away. Anna turned once to look at Kristoff and considered putting him out of his misery.

"Anna," Elsa said to her sister, "I know you loved him once. I know. But you cannot sympathize with the enemy. We need to send a message."

"I know sister. I know."

Anna pointed the gun at her sister.

"We've gotta send a message."

Anna fired three rounds into Elsa's head. Her former sister fell over dead as Anna rushed over to Kristoff.

"She didn't suspect a thing."

Kristoff ripped off the kevlar vest he'd been wearing.

"Is your head alright?"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. It was still bleeding.

"I'll be alright. Good job making it realistic," he said.

"Get up. The cops are bound to show up any minute."

Anna and Kristoff made off with the drugs. Minutes later the authorities showed up and found traces of blood and bullet casings.

They didn't find a body...

* * *

**Thank you to a special friend for the cover, and thank you to Kevin Spacey.**


End file.
